


Short Red Silk Lingerie

by Sacalulas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, Roomates, junmyeon afetado pelo yixing de calcinha, yixing de calcinha, yixing de cinta-liga
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas
Summary: Para o Zhang, ter um crush avassalador no seu colega de quarto não era aquilo que ele queria para a graduação, ainda mais tendo em mente que Junmyeon era hétero, porém na festa que antecede a semana de provas Yixing fica desacreditado ao ver o rapaz, que para si carregava uma heterossexualidade imutável, beijando outro garoto. O pior de tudo, ainda por cima, é ele ter apostado usar lingeries femininas durante uma semana caso fosse realmente Junmyeon ali, fato que se comprovou. Agora tanto ele quanto o Kim teriam que lidar com fortes revelações.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Short Red Silk Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Então gente, só quem viveu sabe... Foi um pouco caótico o processo de criação dessa história, tadinha da gabi que me aguentou chorando por semanas enquanto escrevia, mas espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês... O nome dessa história vem de uma música que fez parte no processo de criação e estarei deixando o link  
> [“Aqui”](https://open.spotify.com/track/0984kdcFfmBkZv8M9x4wcb?si=cadba750f4e94933)

Estudante de letras, Zhang Yixing era um Imigrante chinês que morava com sua família na Coreia do sul em busca de uma vida melhor. Não era uma pessoa muito expansiva, nem de muitas posses, por isso tinha regras um tanto quanto rígidas sobre gastos e compras, tendo em vista que a vida nunca foi muito fácil para si.

Trabalhava em alguns períodos que não tinham aula, principalmente de final de semana para que não tivesse que precisar dos recursos de seus pais que, ainda que morassem na Coreia há quase dezoito anos, tinham o ganho estável, apenas para que pequenos planos se realizassem, e com isso o rapaz não queria ser mais um empecilho nos sonhos de seus pais e avós.

Na faculdade foi o lugar onde um leque de possibilidades foi aberto para si, principalmente o contato com pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades e também diferentes classes sociais. E é nesse ponto que entra Kim Junmyeon, colega de quarto do chinês desde o primeiro ano da faculdade, o garoto que estava no dormitório da faculdade por que não suportava mais seus pais, mesmo morando em um bairro nobre tendo acesso a tudo que o Zhang havia sonhado.

Isso gerou atritos entre os dois, até uma possível discussão onde o chinês destacou como ele, na infância, tinha que vender o almoço para comprar a janta enquanto o colega de quarto estava emburrado pelos seus pais não poderem patrocinar a viagem para um congresso em Berlim. Porém com o passar do tempo pararam de brigar, entenderam as perspectivas um do outro e viraram amigos, mesmo não se falando tanto.

Há algum tempo Yixing tinha uma certa admiração pelo seu colega de quarto — desde antes de fazerem as pazes —, mas alguma coisa dizia para si que havia bem mais coisas por trás do bom rapaz rico. A rotina de ambos não permitia uma aproximação mais precisa além das conversas de tarde da noite, que trocavam por conveniência. Existia aquela aproximação estranha de dormirem quase que de frente um para o outro e de lidarem com as bagunças em comum, mas fora isso não se conheciam com precisão.

No entanto, nenhum deles reclamava. Junmyeon tinha sua própria vida, seu círculo de amigos e o Zhang também, então não era como se precisassem interagir mais que o necessário, mas quando faziam eram sempre muito amigáveis um com o outro, mesmo após enfrentarem um período de diversas discussões infantis que no final ambos julgavam como desnecessárias.

— Ah, Zhang! — exclamou se espreguiçando. — Bom dia.

O chinês estava escovando os dentes quando ouviu o colega de quarto; murmurou um bom dia com a boca cheia e continuou como se não tivesse acontecido nada, se abaixou para cuspir a pasta sentindo uma movimentação atrás de si. Foi como se o ar tivesse ficado mais denso e quente, se levantou notando o reflexo do Kim no espelho, o que lhe causou um susto enorme.

Num sobressalto ele alternava o olhar entre Junmyeon e seu reflexo no espelho enquanto o rapaz atrás de si estava quase colado — Yixing arriscava afirmar que talvez houvesse apenas cinco centímetros de distância —, e principalmente aquele sorriso amistoso dando a entender que não fez nada.

 _"Droga, porque mexe tanto comigo?"_ Pensou o chinês guardando a escova no lugar certo e se virando para o colega.

— Porra! Não se chega sorrateiramente assim, quer me matar? — falou saindo do banheiro, ouvindo a risada do outro enquanto retirava o moletom.

Ele não viu, mas o coreano olhava com atenção para ele enquanto retirava o pijama. Junmyeon se aprumou e voltou a olhar apenas para frente, vendo como precisava dormir melhor. O reflexo das bolsas abaixo de seus olhos mostrava como podia ser cansativo a vida de um estudante de engenharia.

O coração de Yixing, por outro lado, estava acelerado enquanto tentava se recuperar da presença um pouco "expansiva" do outro rapaz. Ele não sabia descrever com precisão, mas sempre aconteciam esses eventos e sempre a presença do Kim era inquietante, tinha para si que o rapaz era hetero, por isso não punha expectativa alguma, porém não era mentira que ele sentia um certo tesão no estudante de engenharia.

— Você vai voltar tarde? — O coreano questionou pondo a cabeça para fora do banheiro, fazendo o rapaz despertar de seus pensamentos.

— Provavelmente sim, minha última aula é no auditório sul.

— Na área de exatas!? Vai andar pra caramba.

— É… um saco isso, mas né, palestras contam como horas complementares e o professor disse que ia passar uma atividade baseada na discussão que rolar, então…

— Boa sorte, vai precisar.

— Vou mesmo.

Ajeitava os cadernos das matérias enquanto ouvia atentamente os passos do Kim pelo assoalho de madeira. Subiu o olhar sorrateiramente notando o momento exato que ele retirou a camisa do pijama, as costas largas e bem articuladas. Yixing estalou os lábios percebendo que estava salivando, o que chamou a atenção de Kim. Isso fez com que o Zhang se apressasse, guardando o estojo e o resto dos livros num desleixo apenas para sair dali rapidamente, se sentia um pouco sufocado pela aura massiva de Junmyeon.

— Tchau — murmurou antes de sair e fechar a porta.

 _"Por que ele tem que ser tão bonito?"_ Pensou com raiva enquanto andava pelo corredor do dormitório, encontrando outros alunos com cara de sono pelos corredores. Era cedo, quinta-feira, então estava todo mundo implorando pelo fim de semana.

Respirou fundo sentindo aquele cheiro de outono que pairava no ar, se ajeitou no moletom tentando apagar o seu colega de quarto da mente. O dia estava agitado e não era nem oito da manhã ainda. Suspirou relaxando os ombros, por causa do evento tinha esquecido seus fones de ouvido, isso era um pouco trágico, porém seguiu assim mesmo até o prédio onde tinha aulas, logo encontrando seus amigos.

Os cumprimentou se sentando ao lado de Sehun, notando como pareciam bem animados para o horário. Baekhyun ria com Kyungsoo e Chanyeol de alguma piada enquanto o Oh jogava no celular, queria participar ativamente da conversa, parecia bem divertida pelo jeito que riam, porém ainda estava sonolento. Não precisava se inserir ali, visto que seus amigos eram bem extrovertidos, logo se sentaram ao seu lado lhe chamando para conversar e com isso seu sono foi embora.

— Amanhã tem festa, vocês vão? — perguntou Baekhyun alternando o olhar entre todos ali.

— Depende, quanto tá o ingresso? Minha renda tá curta esse mês. — Ripostou Chanyeol mostrando aquele sorriso de quem fez merda.

— Você gastou com quadrinhos de novo? — perguntou Sehun vendo todo mundo do grupo retorcer o rosto.

O Park era o mais consumista de todos, sempre comprava coisas desnecessárias que jurava de pé junto que tinham utilidade para si, mas todo mundo sabia que era apenas um impulso de comprar, aí quando queriam sair ou comer alguma coisa o rapaz não tinha dinheiro.

— Não foi em quadrinhos, foi em _action-figures_ daquele anime que a gente assistiu junto. — Tentou explicar fazendo o Byun revirar os olhos e Yixing rir. 

— _Demon Slayer_? — perguntou Kyungsoo.

— Esse mesmo.

— Qual você comprou? — O Do questionou novamente com os olhos brilhantes, era uma das obras favoritas dele, todos sabiam disso.

— O Inouske — respondeu tão empolgado quanto o rapaz.

— Não dá corda não Kyungsoo, se sabe que ele ficará insuportável. — Baekhyun interrompeu.

— O Chanyeol precisa de aulas de educação financeira — comentou Sehun rindo, desviando o foco do assunto.

Todos olharam quando o Park cruzou os braços fazendo biquinho como se estivesse desapontado, era apenas uma criança crescida, era engraçado ver essa parte da personalidade dele.

— Mas voltando ao assunto, vocês vão a festa amanhã? Naquela república do Seungkwan. — Vendo que ninguém respondeu o Byun lançou a cartada final, sabendo que todos iriam aceitar. — A entrada até às sete da noite paga metade do preço.

Todos concordaram em ir imediatamente, com vozes altas entre risadas e piadinhas logo cedo engajaram em outros assuntos até o professor chegar.

~

Já era tarde da noite quando Yixing andava de braços cruzados, sem seus fones de ouvido. O caminho era automático mesmo que ele não andasse na região de exatas, sabia como entrar e sair dos lugares, pensava no que ia fazer com a pequena quantia que iria sobrar, provavelmente iria fazer como sempre, iria guardar na poupança do banco e deixar render.

Era até engraçado quando falavam de Chanyeol como sendo o completo oposto de si, enquanto o rapaz era mão aberta, o Zhang podia ser considerado o mão de vaca do grupo — devido ao seu passado e motivações —, e não iria negar que gostava disso, tinha tudo tabelado certinho para no fim sobrar algum dinheiro ou não passar apertado.

Seu celular começou a vibrar no bolso de trás, eram mensagens, provavelmente dos seus amigos, mas ele iria responder quando chegasse em casa, suspirou pensando no tanto de atividades que estavam se acumulando. Tinha alguns trabalhos para fazer e não queria deixar que chegassem perto do prazo limite para que começasse a fazer, por isso criava uma breve lista mental do que fazer primeiro e do que fazer depois.

Assustou mais uma vez quando foi apertado em seus dois ombros, não via quem estava atrás de si, mas só pela risada já podia presumir. Quando foi solto se virou com uma cara de poucos amigos notando o semblante cansado do seu colega de quarto, mas ainda assim ele mantinha um bom humor que tornava a situação menos estressante para o chinês.

— Você devia trabalhar com espionagem, sempre chegando de fininho — reclamou o Zhang.

— Nunca se sabe, talvez eu seja um espião mesmo — respondeu dando uma piscada teatral.

" _Até cansado ele ainda era bonito, que droga!"_ Pensava Yixing, se martirizando por observar demais o colega de quarto que achava ser hetero.

— Então… foi cansativo hoje? — O Kim tornou a perguntar enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

— Mais um dia comum, e você? Perseguiu alguém do Pentágono? Ou da KGB? — argumentou fazendo o rapaz rir. 

— Quem sabe? — Riu vendo o chinês rir também. — Você vai tomar banho primeiro, né? — Junmyeon notou quando o rapaz ao seu lado deu os ombros. — Posso ir?

— Sinta-se à vontade.

— Do que foi a palestra? 

— O que? — O Zhang se virou para o colega de quarto prestando mais atenção no que ele falava. — Desculpa, não estava prestando atenção.

Era difícil ficar atento a qualquer coisa quando se pegava pensando na suposta visão do seu colega de quarto andando apenas de toalha; até porque o rapaz, diferente de si, não tinha tanta vergonha de se mostrar. Então Yixing pensava em se enfiar no fone de ouvido e começar a preparar o seu cantinho de estudos enquanto o outro tomava banho, para que quando o Kim saísse do banheiro estivesse ocupado demais para prestar atenção. 

— Do que foi a palestra? — Junmyeon perguntou novamente.

— Modalidade linguística, preconceito com a linguagem coloquial, essas coisas — comentou por cima mesmo que tivesse prestado atenção o máximo possível, fazendo até anotações, só estava cansado.

— O dia parece que foi puxado.

— Sim, tive o período cheio.

— Ah, entendi...

Junmyeon sabia que haviam alguns dias onde os períodos ficavam vagos, que eram os horários que o chinês usava para trabalhar. Quando tinha o dia inteiro fechado pelas matérias da faculdade tudo parecia muito mais cansativo, ele próprio não tinha esses problemas porque sua grade sempre era cheia, não tinha tempo para trabalhar e até mesmo não entendia o chinês, mas entendia que podia ser puxado, por isso não conteve um sorriso gentil antes de falar:

— Chega em casa e dorme, come primeiro. Isso! — interrompeu a si próprio como se tivesse tido uma epifania. — Chega em casa e janta, toma seu banho e vai dormir. 

— Que janta? Ninguém aqui cozinhou nada — comentou rindo vendo o outro dar os ombros.

— Enquanto você estiver no banho, eu preparo a janta — explicou gesticulando da forma que fazia quando estava compenetrado no assunto —, você cuidou de mim aquele dia que eu tava doente, então…

O Zhang olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado e sorriu em agradecimento, até mesmo realizou uma reverência curta. Murmurou um "obrigado" em agradecimento percebendo quando ele, mais uma vez, sorriu parecendo que estava até bem mesmo com o dia cheio. Trabalhar era até mais fácil que passar o dia inteiro estudando, prestando atenção. 

Passar o período inteiro anotando e escrevendo, fazendo anotações era mais cansativo que cuidar do caixa da conveniência perto da faculdade.

— Você vai trabalhar amanhã? — questionou o Kim após um período de silêncio.

Era incrível como Yixing podia sentir o outro andando do seu lado, as sombras deles se misturavam enquanto as luzes dos postes iluminavam o ambiente em tons amarelados. Talvez os braços se encostassem caso ele se esticasse um pouco. O chinês não ficava nenhum pouco feliz em pensar em ter mais do rapaz, que no caso não devia gostar, por que ele era hétero, então apenas continuava caminhando olhando para o chão.

— Sim, amanhã de manhã.

— Sairemos juntos — afirmou o Kim como se estivesse perdido.

— Sim, tá preparando um susto de novo pra mim? — Bateu o ombro no de Junmyeon soltando uma risadinha engraçada, fazendo o outro olhar para si e rir.

— Talvez, se você acordar cedo demais poderá me ver chegando da missão secreta que eu tenho hoje de madrugada — comentou rindo, entrando de cabeça naquele apelido que o Zhang usava consigo.

— Você vai cozinhar mesmo? — Yixing questionou após rirem, seus olhos estavam brilhantes como se aquilo fosse especial pra eles.

— Eu pensei em pedir comida, mas você…

— Nem pensar, pode deixar que eu cozinho. — Ele interrompeu o coreano, fazendo o Kim rir com a constatação óbvia.

— Tá vendo? Pode deixar que eu faço a comida, você vai chegar e tomar seu banho, ok? — Falou bem humorado.

— Tudo bem.

Uma coisa que Junmyeon não gostava no chinês era sobre como ele se encolhia. Ombros curvados, olhar baixo, quase numa postura defensiva. O Kim não sabia muito, mas via que isso era uma demonstração de insegurança e que achava o outro incrível demais para que agisse assim.

Yixing trabalhava e estudava, era um dos melhores alunos do ano dele, além de ser alguém muito bom de dividir o quarto. Era implicante com questões de limpeza e um pouco lerdo, porém esses fatos eram totalmente contornáveis pelo seu bom comportamento.

E lá estavam eles, entrando no prédio dos dormitórios, num silêncio calmo enquanto cumprimentavam com acenos de cabeça os colegas de vista que tinham. Ao chegar no quarto o chinês começou a arrumar a mesa de estudos, e foi quando trocaram um olhar que Junmyeon apontou sério para o banheiro, enquanto jogava sua mochila em cima da cama e retirava o casaco fino e a camiseta, ficando com o torso desnudo.

— Pode ir tomar banho, vou ver o que eu faço.

Foi tudo que ele disse, não queria abusar da boa vontade do colega de quarto, por isso obedeceu dando um aceno. Entrou no banheiro respirando fundo e se sentando na tampa abaixada da privada; olhou para porta pensando no outro que estava do outro lado e cozinhando para si, isso era muito surreal.

Resolveu parar de enrolar e começou a retirar as roupas. Primeiro o moletom preto, sentiu o cheiro vendo se dava pra usar no dia seguinte e… retorceu o rosto, iria ter que lavá-lo no fim de semana. Voltou a se encarar no espelho retirando a camisa, olhou torto pro próprio reflexo pensando que era magro demais, quase desviou o olhar de tão embaraçado que estava, não se sentia grande coisa.

Terminou de se despir, entrou no box e finalmente ligou o chuveiro, sentindo a água ainda gelada passar por si, lhe acordando previamente. Enquanto a água esquentava deixou que um sorriso escapasse pelos seus lábios, precisava realmente de um banho e a cada segundo que passava, enquanto se esfregava, percebia ainda mais, precisava daquilo e estava sendo bom. 

Saiu do banheiro já vestido, vendo as costas de Junmyeon que ouvia alguma música que não reconhecia. Suspirou antes de estender a toalha na cabeceira da cama e pigarreou chamando a atenção do Kim, que lhe olhou de canto e sorriu.

— Tá ficando pronto, só falta cozinhar o arroz.

— Tudo bem, vai tomar banho, eu sei olhar o ponto do arroz — falou sinalizando para que o coreano fosse logo para o banheiro.

— Vai ficar bem? — Yixing riu com a pergunta do colega de quarto.

— Eu tô cansado, não morto Junmyeon, pode ir. Você também está cansado, pode aproveitar. — Sinalizou se sentindo um pouco mal por fazer o rapaz gastar tempo consigo.

Yixing sorriu desajeitado, assinalando positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto via o rapaz sair da cozinha e pegar sua toalha para ir tomar banho. Em seguida pegou seu celular para que respondesse seus amigos enquanto olhava para o vapor que saía da panela elétrica, nem ao menos ia precisar verificar o ponto, pois a panela desligava sozinha, então não entendia a proteção toda que Junmyeon estava tendo, talvez ele fosse apenas atencioso.

Não queria fantasiar demais, na verdade nem tinha tempo, com prazo se apertando para alguns trabalhos, ele não tinha que se preocupar com isso. No fim o Kim não demorou muito, como sempre, saindo do banheiro apenas de toalha enquanto ia até a cômoda onde ficava suas coisas, pegando suas roupas para se trocar no banheiro.

Logo o rapaz estava ali para que comessem juntos. Não era sempre que acontecia isso, na verdade era raro, sempre comiam por fora, na faculdade ou em qualquer outro lugar, então estavam aproveitando a presença um do outro, mesmo que em silêncio, pois tinham a plena noção da raridade daquilo.

O próprio Yixing era um apreciador da domesticidade das coisas, era muito caseiro, então aquilo tudo era uma ótima forma de se encerrar o dia. Mesmo que estivessem em silêncio a companhia era reconfortante, não tinham o que reclamar. Junmyeon cozinhava bem, o banho fora ótimo, agora iria estudar um pouco e ir dormir.

— Obrigado pela refeição, estava ótima — agradeceu se curvando tradicionalmente em respeito ao outro que havia preparado aquilo.

— Não foi problema nenhum — respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, subitamente envergonhado pela gratidão do chinês.

~

Quando acordou no dia seguinte Yixing agradeceu a todas as entidades por ter aulas só no período da tarde. Notou que Junmyeon já estava acordado, provavelmente no banheiro, bocejou pensando em voltar a dormir até o colega de quarto sair de lá, mas não o fez por logo ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta. 

O Zhang ao menos fez questão de abrir o olho, ouviu os passos abafados no assoalho de madeira, enquanto o rapaz se movimentava pelo quarto, e assim que ouviu o Kim se sentando na cama Yixing foi para o banheiro tomar seu banho para ir trabalhar.

Era comum que naquele horário a conveniência onde trabalhava estivesse vazia, às vezes algum idoso ia comprar as verduras e sempre paravam para conversar com o Zhang. Sempre falavam que o rapaz era carismático, por isso a dona da conveniência o escalava para os turnos matinais, o que era proveitoso para o rapaz que se aproveitava do baixo movimento para estudar.

Yixing estava com o fichário sobre o balcão e o livro teórico que tinha que ler, ele anotava algumas sentenças num coreano tão formal e arcaico que talvez pessoas comuns não conhecessem. Estava compenetrado demais para notar o consumidor que transitava pela loja, foi percebê-lo quando os passos ressoaram em frente ao caixa, bem onde o chinês estava. Ele olhou para frente notando que era o amigo de Junmyeon, alternou o olhar para seu fichário aberto e novamente mirou o rapaz completamente bagunçado, não esperava alguém andando na loja naquele horário. 

Ajeitou as suas coisas enquanto dava um sorriso constrangido ao outro que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso alegre, ao final passou o pano úmido no caixa e indicou para que o homem se aproximasse.

— Bom dia Yixing, Junmyeon comenta bastante de você — soltou ele com uma risada divertida.

O caixa apenas levantou uma sobrancelha com o rosto num claro sinal de questionamento.

— E… ele já tinha falado que você trabalhava aqui, mas eu nunca tinha te visto. — Percebeu que os olhos felinos estavam claramente desconversando.

Era claro que Minseok tinha falado demais, o tom rosado das bochechas e orelhas não mentiam, e o chinês queria saber o porquê disso.

— E você, Kim Minseok? O que veio fazer aqui? Esse horário você está em aula — comentou divertido, rindo da suposta timidez alheia.

— Acordei atrasado demais, resolvi não ir. Depois o Jun me passa a matéria — respondeu baixo como se fosse um segredo entre eles, o que no fim fez ambos rirem.

— Ah, te entendo — respondeu rindo baixinho ainda em tom de confidência. 

Passou os itens pelo leitor indicando o valor enquanto conversavam trivialidades aleatórias, o que fez Yixing notar que o amigo de Junmyeon não era tão rígido como o rapaz, nem ao menos sustentava aquela aura densa. Sempre era estranho quando eles estavam sozinhos e conscientes desse fato, a tensão entre os dois quando deitavam em suas camas, como se o leito fosse a zona segura um do outro.

— Vou parar de atrapalhar seu estudo. Você é legal assim como ele disse — afirmou Minseok se despedindo com um aceno de mão enquanto rumava para as portas automáticas.

~

Na aula o Byun estava como sempre: animado, aquela aula Sehun e Kyungsoo tinham pego em outro dia, então eram só Yixing, Baekhyun e Chanyeol, tirando o rapaz que parecia super animado com a festa e o resto das coisas, Yixing e o Park estavam drenados, só concordavam com a cabeça enquanto o sono do pós almoço e a preguiça passavam de pouco em pouco.

— Vocês estão ansiosos? — Baekhyun perguntou encarando ambos após a aula, onde o Zhang só deu os ombros como resposta.

— Sei lá… — O Park respondeu enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor do prédio que geralmente tinham aula. 

— Beber um pouco, beijar gente estranha e acordar de ressaca no dia seguinte, é só isso que eu consigo pensar dessa festa — afirmou Yixing se sentando na sombra.

— Não sejam tão comuns! — reclamou o rapaz, frustrado pela atitude dos seus dois amigos. — Estou sentindo que hoje será interessante.

— Ah, Baekhyun não vem não, será uma festa normal como qualquer coisa. — Ripostou o Zhang, cortando o amigo e vendo ele se cruzar os braços com um bico frustrado.

— Vamos aproveitar gente, é sexta-feira, se divertir... não precisa desse baixo astral todo. — O Byun continuou dizendo para incentivar os rapazes.

E foi bem naquela hora que Sehun e Kyungsoo se juntaram ao grupo, os dois animados para a suposta festa, dando assim ao rapaz eufórico um assunto para que ele pudesse conversar, sem o suposto "mal astral" de Yixing e Chanyeol. O Zhang sabia que estava desanimado, tendo em vista a quantidade excessiva de coisas que ele tinha que fazer, não conseguia enxergar aquela festa com bons olhos, precisava terminar toda aquela extensa lista de afazeres para se sentir à vontade com a ideia de sair, porém não teria como fazer isso, então apenas estava um pouco desanimado. No entanto, sabia que quando chegasse no lugar e começasse a entrar no clima iria aproveitar tanto quanto o Baekhyun, que estava eufórico por aquela festa.

Então era tudo questão de tempo.

Não tinha visto Junmyeon o dia inteiro, mandou uma mensagem para o celular do rapaz e foi respondido que seu colega de quarto iria a uma festa e passou para se arrumar no quarto de Minseok. O Zhang conhecia o rapaz que andava com seu colega de quarto, ele era legal pelo pouco que tinha conhecido dele durante sua pequena compra na conveniência, mais cedo.

Ficou com a sensação estranha, como se fossem se encontrar na festa, mas haviam várias festas universitárias, ainda mais numa sexta-feira, então não saberiam se estavam indo ao mesmo lugar. Não ter que se preocupar com o horário do banho ou com os afazeres do Kim era uma maravilha, adorava ficar sozinho, um pouco mais que o recomendado, mas não assumiria esse fato.

Poderia ficar tranquilo enquanto se lavava bem para a festa, nunca se sabe se possíveis beijos poderiam evoluir para algo a mais, porém não tinha aula no dia seguinte apenas um turno a tarde, podia se dar essa liberdade de aproveitar uma boa transa caso alguém lhe chamasse a atenção, por isso se preparava bem.

Se arrumou ainda com lerdeza mesmo que fossem intimados por Baekhyun e Sehun para que estivessem na festa dentro do horário combinado, Yixing pensava que podia se dar ao luxo de fazer as coisas com uma certa calma, diferente da habitual correria do dia-a-dia.

Saiu do quarto vendo a hora exata que o Do e Park entraram no corredor, tinham marcado de se encontrarem antes de ir por morarem na mesma torre. Encontraram o resto do pessoal no térreo os esperando para que assim fossem andando, já que tudo ficava relativamente perto da universidade, o clima estava ameno, nem quente demais nem frio demais, o que Yixing achava que era ideal, então tudo conspirava para que aquela festa fosse ótima.

— Ansiosos? — perguntou Kyungsoo encarando ambos.

— Preferia estar adiantando aquele trabalho sobre semântica, mas vamos, né? — respondeu rindo.

— Pelo menos as suas motivações são nobres, o Chanyeol queria ficar em casa pra assistir anime — explicitou fazendo o maior dar os ombros com um sorriso divertido.

— Nem ao menos nega — apontou o Zhang fazendo todos rirem.

Desciam o elevador reparando no baixo movimento entre os corredores, talvez nem todos estavam nesse clima festivo, o chinês não iria julgar, até porque a algumas horas atrás ele estava detestando o fato de que tinha que sair; mas agora ele estava entrando no clima, até mesmo um pouco animado.

Encontraram o resto dos rapazes no térreo aguardando por eles com as típicas caras fechadas pelo atraso do chinês, esse que apenas sorriu e se curvou pedindo desculpas, para que seguissem logo para a república onde aconteceria a festa. 

O assunto enquanto caminhavam estava numa série no qual Yixing nunca tinha ouvido falar, ele não se atentava em assistir muitas coisas, seu modo de aprendizagem é um pouco mais lento do que o resto dos seus amigos, então ele sempre estava revisando conteúdo para que não ficasse pra trás.

Mal se deu conta quando pararam em frente ao casarão que era tomado por música alta e outros universitários que transitando ali na frente. Aproveitando do horário privilegiado pagaram metade do preço de entrada, o que deixou todos do grupo bem animados.

Ouvindo a batida contagiante de uma música eletrônica qualquer, junto com o fato de que pagaram pouco no ingresso, Yixing acabou se animando, sentia o corpo mexer quase que sozinho de acordo com a música. Seguiram andando até o bar improvisado que tinha no lugar, onde nem se surpreendia com a mistura — que talvez fosse prejudicial — que era feita: soju com refrigerante e energético, cumprimentou com um sorriso o rapaz que ficava servindo as bebidas, logo notando o tom de flerte sendo retribuído para si, o que tornou ainda mais interessante toda a situação.

Tomou um gole enquanto acompanhava Baekhyun e Sehun até a pista de dança, aproveitando para dançar também, não gostava muito do álcool, mas gostava da sensação de ficar aéreo, a desinibição e principalmente a falta de uma certa timidez que ele carregava consigo pra tudo.

Junto ao Byun dançava de maneira desajeitada, com o copo na mão, balançando o corpo de um lado pro outro, sem comprometimento nenhum de fazer uma coreografia elaborada, queria só beber e se divertir. Percebeu sorrateiramente a hora que Sehun escapou dali pra dar uns beijos em Chanyeol, já não era novidade para ninguém do grupo a suposta amizade colorida que os dois levavam, então o Zhang nem ao menos se importou.

No decorrer da festa Yixing já tinha parado de dançar e de beber também, não queria passar daquele estado de ficar aéreo para perder noção de onde estava ou do que estava fazendo, então já estava há um bom tempo tomando só refrigerante. Sentiu alguém cutucando suas costelas, logo se remexendo por sentir cócegas no lugar, olhou para o lado notando Kyungsoo lhe encarando.

— Não é o seu colega de quarto ali? — Apontou para um rapaz que beijava outro de maneira totalmente desinibida.

As roupas lembravam o tipo que Junmyeon usava, mas seu colega de quarto era hetero, não era? O chinês estava um pouco confuso. Seguiu olhando a pegação acalorada notando as mãos do rapaz que se vestia de modo similar ao Kim, serpenteando o corpo do outro, descendo até os quadris, não acreditava que aquele era o rapaz com quem dividia o quarto.

— Acho meio improvável, ele é hetero.

— Quem? — perguntou Baekhyun se intrometendo como sempre fazia.

— Junmyeon — respondeu Yixing dando os ombros.

— Ah, se te serve de consolo o Minseok beija rapazes e faz isso muito bem, falo por experiência própria — comentou como se não fosse nada. — É ele ali sim, Xing.

— Não era ele ali não, faço até uma aposta. — O próprio Zhang sabia que isso era uma péssima ideia, mas só foi se ligar disso quando a frase já tinha sido lançada.

Naquele ponto o grupo reunido prestava atenção a pequena discussão que se formava.

— Se ganhar você quer o que? — perguntou Sehun com um sorriso de canto, não entendendo muito bem sobre o que se tratava, mas já entrando de cabeça.

— Quero um almoço, cada um de vocês vai ter que me pagar um almoço, assim eu poupo dinheiro por uma semana — explicou impetuoso com o olhar compenetrado como se não fosse perder em hipótese alguma.

— Se você perder, você vai ter que usar um conjunto de lingerie durante uma semana. — Kyungsoo expôs uma ideia que logo foi aceita por todos do grupo que faziam uma certa baderna sobre aquilo.

— Aceito! — respondeu dando os ombros, mostrando que não estava ligando.

O grupo olhou para onde o Byun estava apontando, fazendo com que o Zhang arregalasse os olhos pelos rapazes que ainda estavam se beijando. _"Haja fôlego!"_ Pensou se sentindo quente por se imaginar fazendo o mesmo com alguém. Logo os dois rapazes se separaram e aquela fração do tempo pareceu passar em câmera lenta.

— Kim Junmyeon? — Chamou Sehun vendo um dos rapazes que estavam se beijando virar para a direção do grupo.

Conforme o corpo se aproximava e as luzes estroboscópicas do ambiente se mexiam, o rosto foi sendo revelado, ainda que lento demais para a percepção apressada de Yixing. Parado em frente ao grupo, com os lábios finos e as bochechas proeminentes, que mantinham o tom rosado, ali estava Junmyeon sorrindo e respirando ofegante com o cabelo bagunçado e as pupilas dilatadas pelo álcool.

A única reação do Zhang foi a surpresa. Era ele, seu colega de quarto, que estava beijando outro rapaz com tanto afinco; com um aperto de mão sucinto o Kim cumprimentou todos ali, lançando um sorrisinho ao chinês que passou despercebido pela súbita decepção de ter perdido a aposta.

— Não sabiam que vocês viriam a essa festa — comentou animado, mexendo os pés no ritmo da música. — Podíamos ter vindo juntos.

Junmyeon direcionou a fala ao seu colega de quarto que apenas concordou e sorriu, ainda processando as coisas. Yixing além da surpresa sentia seu bolso em antecipação por ter que comprar as lingeries, além de uma pequena esperança de que um dia pudesse ser retribuído.

— Aproveitando? — perguntou Kyungsoo sorrindo para o rapaz de engenharia.

— Extravasar antes das provas, um pouco de diversão antes do sofrimento não faz mal a ninguém — explicou enquanto ria, com a voz embolada pelo álcool e fazendo Chanyeol e Baekhyun levantarem os copos coloridos simbolizando um brinde antes de beberem mais.

— De fato. Vamos beber! — gritou Sehun sendo ovacionado por todos do ambiente que ergueram seus copos.

Enquanto isso Kyungsoo se aproximou de Yixing e lhe fez um carinho nas costas, os dois trocaram um olhar profundo antes do rapaz de lábios fartos rir alto.

— Cê tá fodido meu irmão. — O Do falou negando com a cabeça.

~

Sábado seu celular despertou às seis da manhã como de costume, a preguiça já era esperada, o que não era foi acordar sem ressaca. Recuperou a lembrança da noite passada tendo aquela cena um tanto quanto promíscua rondando seus pensamentos logo naquela hora da matina, olhou para o corpo estirado sem jeito algum na cama ao lado, o coreano ainda estava de calça jeans e tênis, mas sem a camisa, o que dava a visão das costas largas.

Um dos braços pendiam para fora da cama com a mão chamando a atenção do rapaz que havia acabado de acordar, era a mesma mão que havia apertado a bunda daquele garoto que nem sabia o nome, só sabia que tinha sentido vontade naquele momento e que estava sentindo vontades de ser apertado daquela forma. Soprou a franja notando que estava apenas de cueca e um moletom costumeiro, iria tomar banho para acordar direito e retirar o cheiro de bebida do corpo.

De volta ao quarto, pondo o uniforme da conveniência, enquanto esquentava seu copo com leite no microondas, resolveu fazer o turno da manhã para ir comprar as peças íntimas a tarde. Yixing mandava mensagens para os seus amigos combinando de se encontrar numa loja de roupa íntima feminina, pois ele tinha perdido a aposta e iria enfrentar as consequências. 

Olhou novamente para o corpo que estava na mesma posição de antes, o coreano até soltavam uns barulhinhos. _"Até o ronco dele é fofo, droga!"_ Pensou cruzando os braços, suspirou antes de dar um gole rápido no copo.

~

Yixing tinha marcado com os amigos em frente à loja onde Chanyeol tinha indicado. A irmã do Park havia lhe dito que aquela loja iria atendê-los bem e tinha preços acessíveis para que o chinês no fim saísse feliz acima de tudo. Então lá estavam eles, olhando a fachada da loja levemente embaraçados antes de entrar.

— Vamos gente — murmurou Baekhyun, soando tão amedrontado quanto o Zhang.

— É agora ou nunca — incentivou Kyungsoo determinado.

— Eu preferia nunca — se pronunciou Yixing —, mas não vou amarelar, vamos! 

Em passos tímidos o grupo adentrou a loja sendo recepcionados por uma mulher com um sorriso no rosto, era possível notar o clima de timidez que pairava entre os rapazes, mas não poderiam voltar atrás e na verdade nem queriam. A premissa do Zhang vestido com as roupas de vários manequins ali era engraçada demais.

— O que vocês precisam? Estão todos juntos? — A mulher perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Sim, estamos todos juntos. — Baekhyun tomou a dianteira da situação.

— E… o que precisam? 

— Meu amigo aqui precisa de um conjunto de lingerie — falou trazendo Yixing para que a mulher lhe olhasse.

— E o que você tem em mente?

— Nada de espartilho — respondeu decidido.

— Você deu uma pesquisada? — perguntou Sehun sorrindo para o chinês de uma forma maliciosa.

— Sim, enquanto eu trabalhava hoje. — Estava envergonhado e tímido.

— Então vamos lá — falou a atendente guiando o grupo entre a loja.

As diversas peças expostas em manequins eram bonitas, se a experiência fosse confortável o Zhang não iria se opor a fazer isso mais vezes, estava se surpreendendo com a delicadeza e beleza dos modelos, a única coisa que pensava era sobre o espaço vazio que teria nos sutiãs que estava vendo.

Seguiram até uma bancada em silêncio, apenas observando tudo, o clima de tensão pairava sobre o grupo que permaneciam apenas olhando tudo; alguns com fascinação, outros ostentando um pequeno riso debochado nos lábios. Até que a mulher se virou para os rapazes pondo várias peças sobre a bancada.

— Você tem um estilo em mente? — O chinês negou, olhando com atenção os pequenos pacotes de plástico sobre a bancada. — Bom… você precisa do conjunto completo, começamos pelas meias ⅞, temos esse modelo inicial — falou abrindo o pacote e estendendo a meia na bancada.

Era um tecido fino, não serviria para aquecer, mas ainda assim era bonito, a renda era preta e brilhosa em formato de flores. Não era feio, porém Yixing achou aquele modelo bem simples e não tinha chamado muito sua atenção.

— O que acha? — questionou a atendente com um sorriso no rosto.

— Achei bonito, mas simples demais.

— Vamos, pode tocar. Sinta a textura do tecido, da renda, se esses detalhes te agradarem podemos ver outras similares. — Com as mãos ela chamou os garotos para que tocassem.

Alguns permaneciam em silêncio já outros soltavam exclamações conforme sentiam o tecido e a renda.

— Parece confortável. — Sehun disse.

— Pra que serve essa faixa dentro da meia, na região da renda? — perguntou Kyungsoo interessado.

— Bem observado! Essa faixa de silicone é para que a meia não escorregue pra baixo e também pra que a pessoa não precise de cinta-liga quando for usar a meia. — Ela explicou mostrando a faixa transparente de silicone que se esticava. — Gostou da cor? Vou pegar uns modelos mais elaborados.

Todos os rapazes trocaram um olhar de incentivo ao chinês, acontece que ele não estava achando tão ruim assim, a meia pelo menos parecia confortável, estava até que esperançoso. Não ouviu comentários desnecessários, nem dos seus amigos, nem da atendente, essa que por sinal fora muito simpática.

Yixing viu ela guardando o modelo preto que tinham visto enquanto observava os novos pacotes postos sobre a bancada.

— Branco te agrada? Tenho alguns modelos bem delicados.

O Zhang contorceu o rosto numa negação imediata.

— Não, por favor, parece infantil demais — completou afirmando em recusa.

A mulher apenas riu e confirmou com a cabeça, pegando todos os modelos brancos para guardar, enquanto Yixing olhava curioso para todos os modelos esperando a mulher voltar para que lhe mostrasse.

— O que você está achando? — perguntou Chanyeol pondo uma mão em seu ombro como uma forma de consolo.

— Tô gostando, parece tudo muito bonito e confortável. — A resposta deixou o pessoal surpreso, mas ninguém soltou comentário negativo algum, seus amigos não eram disso, muito pelo contrário eles sorriram e lhe incentivaram ainda mais.

— Até eu tô pensando em comprar algumas coisinhas — falou Sehun vendo todo mundo se virar para si. — Que foi? Elas são muito lindas.

— Vai ficar lindo em você Hun — disse o Park com um sorriso meloso enquanto todo o resto com a exceção de Sehun revirava os olhos.

A mulher voltou, abrindo mais pacotes e dispondo eles sobre a bancada, eram muitas variedades de preto: fosco, brilhante, com textura de veludo, acetinado, com a renda em detalhes azulados; verdes, amarelos, branco. No entanto o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi aquela meia com a renda preta em babados, com uma fita vermelha de cetim que na frente era amarrada em um laço, seu cumprimento era fino, mas haviam trançados mais escuros que desciam desde a renda até os pés.

Era sofisticado, bonito, elaborado e ainda por cima delicado e sensual, tudo que queria. Apontou para a aquele modelo sorrindo como se tivesse achado um diamante, a mulher pegou o par afastando as outras meias não selecionadas para que Yixing pudesse olhar com mais detalhamento e o rapaz não podia estar mais satisfeito.

— Ela não tem a faixa interna de silicone — constatou assim que pôs a mão na renda sentindo falta do peso que aquele material fazia.

— Sim, ela é sustentada pela cinta-liga, na verdade ela faz parte de um conjunto completo, vou buscar pra você ver — falou deixando os rapazes ali enquanto ia andar pela loja atrás do conjunto completo.

— Bom que a gente economiza tempo, eu já tô com fome.

— Você sempre tá com fome, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo rebateu dando risada.

— Eu não almocei, acordei atrasado pra vir pra cá. Deu tempo de tomar banho. Só — Se explicou cruzando os braços.

— O que vocês acham? — Perguntou Yixing levantando a meia ⅞ enquanto olhava para os quatro garotos. — Vou levar esse modelo.

— Combina com você. — Chanyeol respondeu incentivando o amigo a manter a escolha.

— Concordo, vai ficar bonito nas suas pernas. — O Do afirmou, sinalizando positivamente com a cabeça.

Logo a atendente voltou segurando algumas peças, sorrindo e sentindo o gosto da venda já quase efetuada.

— Esse é o conjunto completo, dei a sorte de achar o sutiã sem bojo, já que você não tem peitos grandes, acho que ia ser incômodo caso tivesse.

Yixing sorriu em confirmação, vendo a mulher retirar do plástico a cinta liga com as rendas pretas e grande parte era de cetim avermelhado, o oposto da meia, mas os detalhes eram iguais. O laço avermelhado que cada uma das pregas tinha não mentiam, faziam parte do mesmo conjunto, quando vistas juntas se complementavam, se tornando até harmonioso, ainda mais bonito. 

Mas tudo piorou quando a mulher mostrou a calcinha, era preta com babados nas laterais a fita de cetim cobria toda a parte superior num trançado com algumas pedrarias. Na parte frontal o trançado virava um laço bem decorado e chamativo, o problema é que era um modelo que o Zhang tinha a certeza que jamais ia servir.

A risada de Sehun e Baekhyun fora imediata ao ver a mulher segurando a calcinha fio dental enquanto sorria para o chinês, a cereja do bolo era o rosto decepcionado do amigo esperando que fosse algo diferente.

— Isso não vai me servir nem se eu quisesse usar — decretou frustrado.

— Mas Xing — Chanyeol iniciou — dá pra apertar tudo bonitinho.

— Vai ficar uma bola caindo pra cada lado, horrível só de pensar. — Aquilo foi o estopim, todos caíram em risadas. — Não tem graça. — Terminou ao final realmente frustrado.

— Essa é a peça do conjunto, o pior é que vem junto com a cinta liga, não posso vendê-las separado — disse a vendedora entendendo a frustração do rapaz.

Enquanto o resto dos rapazes continuavam rindo de maneira mais contida, Yixing olhou meio que por cima o sutiã e já se adiantou para ir ao caixa, não iria usar a calcinha, mas o resto do conjunto teria que usar, bem no fundo sabia que aquilo não seria tão ruim, as peças eram lindas e confortáveis com exceção da calcinha, mas ele estava desanimado.

O resto do passeio foi tranquilo, foram comer em um restaurante, ainda riam do comentário do Zhang, mas a situação estava calma por hora.

— Não precisa usar a calcinha, deve ficar apertado — falou Baekhyun compreensivo, abraçando de lado o chinês.

— Eu sei, obrigado.

— Não fica triste não, no próximo mês a gente vem pra comprar umas que sirvam em você dessa vez — completou Sehun fazendo todos rir inclusive o próprio Yixing.

— Com certeza, aí já aproveitamos pra comprar pra você e pro Chanyeol, que eu vi como que vocês ficaram olhando para as peças de roupa — falou com um sorrisinho levado.

— Podem ficar tranquilos, não vamos julgar — Kyungsoo logo se apressou em dizer.

— A gente tem direito de julgar alguém aqui? — concluiu Baekhyun cruzando os braços e encarando o resto como se estivesse bravo.

~

Era segunda-feira, aquele dia o chinês estava até feliz. O clima chuvoso e meio frio complementava ainda mais para que o humor do rapaz estivesse tão revigorado. Além de que aquele era o dia que ele usaria as peças que havia comprado no sábado, então estava intrigado, afinal não as tinha provado ainda.

Se apressou em levar as roupas para o banheiro para que pudesse se trocar, entrou no banho se apressando para não demorar. Ao final Yixing estava sentado sobre a tampa da privada com a sacola da loja em seu colo enquanto tomava coragem para pôr a lingerie, se sentia um pouco patético, mas tinha que cumprir a aposta.

— Um, dois três… — contou em sussurros abrindo a sacola da loja como se a embalagem de plástico fosse um animal raivoso.

Segurou com a ponta dos dedos e guiou o braço lentamente até a pia, largando o pacote ali enquanto sentia seu coração soar bem ao pé do ouvido. Suas mãos tremiam e sua garganta ficava seca só com a euforia mista na vergonha de usar aquele tipo de roupa. Se levantou com a toalha na cintura, observando o único pacote que havia tirado da sacola e se sentiu patético por ter medo de uma simples roupa.

Entendia que a situação ia além da lingerie de fato, mas ainda assim se sentia estranho, não queria que as pessoas vissem.

O que iriam pensar de si caso lhe vissem? O que Junmyeon iria pensar de si? 

Maldita aposta, maldita boca grande e mais maldita ainda a mania de julgar os outros de maneira superficial. Retirou a toalha do corpo e abriu o pacote pegando as meias sete oitavos, se sentiu criminoso pondo aquele tipo de roupa, mas não podia negar que a adrenalina era um pouco interessante.

Além de que pode ter a certeza que sua constatação na loja estava muito mais que correta, simplesmente precisa. Conforme o tecido subia pela sua perna depilada ele soltou um sorriso inconformado por aquilo ter ficado incrivelmente bem nas suas pernas. Vestiu a outra logo em seguida e subiu a cueca preta com a borda avermelhada, já que a calcinha do conjunto era inutilizável, então buscou uma cueca que combinasse.

Abriu o pacote que a cinta-liga estava e a vestiu ajeitando de maneira que ficasse confortável em sua cintura, assim começou a prender a meia sete oitavos nas ligas e não se surpreendeu da visão, até que sensual, que estava tendo de si mesmo. Tudo aquilo era delicado e marcante ao mesmo tempo, diferente do parâmetro de sensualidade que se espelhava, porém não iria negar que tinha gostado até agora.

Faltava a última parte, o sutiã. Quando retirou a peça com delicadeza, notando a renda sobre o cetim da alça, Yixing sorriu de modo inconsciente. Notou as rendas pretas na parte inferior e a renda vermelha que cobriam os seios, completamente transparente e sem o fecho nas costas, analisou com calma, sentindo o tecido entre os dedos; era surpreendentemente suave, talvez nem sentisse nada ao longo do dia e isso era ótimo.

Pôs a última peça como se fosse uma camiseta e ajeitou ela com delicadeza sobre seu peitoral. O chinês notou como parte de seus mamilos ainda ficavam aparentes pela transparência do sutiã, mas não reclamou. Olhando o reflexo completo no espelho se sentia até um pouco bonito, mas logo se apressou em se vestir, estava ouvindo passos pelo quarto do dormitório. Pelo visto Junmyeon já estava acordado, tomando seu copo tradicional de café, que consistia em setenta por cento café e o resto de leite.

Com isso o Zhang se apressou, vestindo a calça, o uniforme e o moletom. Bagunçou os cabelos na tentativa de dar um ar despojado e escovou os dentes mais uma vez. 

Tocar na maçaneta para abrir a porta talvez fosse a coisa mais difícil que teve que fazer, era como se o Kim tivesse o poder de ignorar as camadas de roupa que vestia e pudesse lhe ver apenas de lingerie, mas ele não podia ficar o resto da vida ali, então se apressou e saiu.

— Bom dia. — Foi recepcionado pelo cumprimento alegre do coreano.

— B… Bom dia — gaguejou desviando o olhar para o chão enquanto rumava até sua cama.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Claro, por que não estaria? — Devolveu a pergunta agindo de maneira expansiva, gesticulando com excessividade.

O que fugia totalmente da conduta do chinês. Yixing era quieto desde o jeito que andava até o jeito que respirava, se fosse uma resposta comum Yixing responderia apenas "uhum" o que claramente não foi o que aconteceu.

Junmyeon se aproximou encarando o outro de forma preocupada, quase encostou a mão na testa do Zhang se esse não tivesse desviado do toque com velocidade.

— Você está vermelho, tem certeza de que está tudo bem? — questionou novamente encarando Yixing preocupado.

Foi tão desconcertante a vista do rapaz preocupado consigo, o vinco nas sobrancelhas por detrás da armação fina dos óculos que ele carregava. Foi marcante o suficiente para que ele entrasse num "modo de alerta". Yixing ajeitou suas coisas na bolsa pronto para sair, murmurou uma afirmação enquanto punha seu fichário na bolsa sob o olhar atento do colega de quarto e logo deixou o quarto suspirando alto.

Andou ajustando o tênis no pé com receio de ficar parado próximo a porta e ser interceptado pelo colega de quarto. Andou apressado até a conveniência, sentindo um mísero aperto, não era incômodo, eram até confortável; Yixing só não estava acostumado a usar as meias daquele tipo e principalmente não estava acostumado a usar cinta-liga. Algumas vezes conseguia sentir ela repuxando as meias sete oitavos, no entanto o sutiã nem ao menos lembrava que estava usando, era completamente confortável.

Enquanto repunha o estoque da prateleira se preocupava com os resumos que tinha que fazer para estudar, além de um trabalho em grupo, cuja a data estava próxima e um dos integrantes do não estava ajudando tanto quanto deveria. Ele nem ao menos percebeu o rapaz que se aproximava de maneira propositalmente sorrateira, o Kim parou atrás do colega de quarto e lhe tocou nos ombros.

O Zhang quase deu um pulo por causa do susto, uma mão parada sobre o coração e a outra parada sobre a boca contendo o grito, enquanto Junmyeon ria de maneira descontrolada abraçando o próprio corpo. O chinês se apoiou na prateleira e olhou com o semblante fechado para o seu colega de quarto, cruzou os braços enquanto o rapaz ainda ria.

— Você não tem outra coisa pra fazer, não? — reclamou terminando de pôr os produtos na prateleira.

— O professor avisou em cima da hora que não ia ter aula hoje. Eu já estava na frente da sala de aula — falou frustrado.

— Talvez o professor esteja de ressaca.

— Acho provável, o senhor Kwon já deixou bem claro que gosta de ficar bêbado. — Riu ao final.

— E você veio aqui pra me atormentar? — perguntou Yixing rumando para o caixa.

Foi quando o Kim reparou nos livros postos sobre o balcão e na letra bonita do rapaz nas folhas de fichário. Encarou os diversos livros e folhas naquele caos levemente organizado que parecia um pouco harmônico de certa forma.

— Se eu estudasse metade do que você estuda, eu seria o melhor aluno do meu curso.

— Eu ainda nem dou conta de tudo, se eu pudesse parava o tempo pra conseguir estudar tudo isso. — Riu ao final sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

— Você vai almoçar em casa? Vou cozinhar hoje. — Junmyeon falou ajeitando os óculos enquanto separava o dinheiro para pagar, até pairava um sorriso amistoso em seus lábios.

— Obrigado, assim não preciso andar até o refeitório — afirmou deixando um riso envergonhado escapar ao mesmo tempo que levou a mão até a nuca.

— A sorte de quem estuda próximo ao prédio do dormitório — disse bem humorado, ouvindo o riso que escapou do chinês.

— Privilégios, né? — Riu um pouco mais alto dando os ombros, olhando quando as bochechas do outro ficaram salientes pelo sorriso enorme que lhe era ofertado.

— Te vejo daqui a pouco, então? — Junmyeon notou o assentir do colega de quarto e lhe questionou novamente. — A propósito, que horas acaba o seu turno da manhã? 

O chinês olhou o relógio de parede em cima dos freezers de bebidas, raciocinando sobre que horas eram e quanto faltava para o seu fim do turno.

— Meio-dia em ponto.

— Ok…

Aquilo fora estranho, geralmente não tinha conversas profundas com seu colega de quarto, mas parecia que ultimamente tudo tinha se tornado estranho, ele estava até mesmo usando lingerie, não é mesmo? Riu ao constatar desse fato enquanto tornava a fuçar o fichário e os livros que estavam ali, aproveitando do silêncio que estava fazendo.

Podia contar que após a visita de Junmyeon houveram apenas mais duas pessoas que foram a loja antes do fim de seu turno. A senhora Lee, sem sombra de dúvidas, era a favorita dentre todos os idosos que conversava ali, ela lhe entregou uma sacola de cerejas que ela havia colhido recentemente, tinha até uma etiqueta na sacola numa letra corrida com carinhas fofas desenhadas: " _para o moço bonito da conveniência_ ". Agradeceu a generosidade e conversaram sobre muitos assuntos, desde a graduação até mesmo sobre as supostas "namoradinhas" que a mulher achava que o rapaz tinha.

 _"Ah se ela soubesse que eu sou gay",_ pensava enquanto ela sustentava aquela conversa com olhares engraçados direcionados para si. No fim era sempre uma diversão conversar com a vizinhança, principalmente os idosos que gostavam de ir à loja e lhe dar atenção.

~

O almoço correu tranquilo naquele silêncio amistoso entre os dois, mas eles ainda teriam aula à tarde, então enquanto Junmyeon saía para não se atrasar, pois o laboratório onde teria aula era longe, o Zhang ficou em casa para lavar a louça do almoço e se trocar. 

Enquanto se trocava Yixing lembrou que estava de sutiã, estava tão confortável que nem ao menos se lembrou que usava. Diferente da cinta liga com as meias, cada vez que dobrava as pernas a sentia repuxando, mas não era ruim, era estranho, não estava acostumado com isso ainda.

Se trocou e desceu para a aula com seu celular vibrando de maneira frenética por causa dos seus amigos lhe importunando para saber se ele estava usando as roupas. Cada vez que rolava a barra de notificações, vendo perguntas repleta de _emojis_ ou marcações no grupo que tinham, ele revirava os olhos. Deixou o celular de lado e se apressou. 

Quando viu seus amigos sentados em torno de uma mesa de concreto, dentro do departamento de letras, torceu o rosto já prevendo a algazarra que iria se formar quando lhe vissem e não estava errado.

— Olha aí quem chegou — anunciou Chanyeol.

Todos viraram para onde o rapaz apontou com sorrisos maliciosos estampados em suas faces.

— É, eu cheguei, vadias — respondeu se sentando ao lado de Sehun com o semblante fechado.

— Tá até com mais atitude, esse é o poder da lingerie. — Baekhyun ironizou fazendo todos rirem.

— Imagina se tivesse com a calcinha, ia chegar com o chicote, pondo todo mundo nas coleiras. — Sehun entrou na brincadeira fazendo outra piadinha, todos gargalharam.

— Vocês são insuportáveis. — Yixing disse gargalhando junto com o resto do pessoal.

Devido ao clima receptivo dos seus amigos o chinês estava até que tranquilo, totalmente confortável ali, além das peças não serem incômodas, o que contribuía para que não acontecesse desconforto algum.

— São confortáveis? — perguntou Kyungsoo.

— São, pode ficar tranquilo.

— Menos mal.

O resto do dia fora tranquilo, sem complicações, com o professor falando por quatro horas inteiras dando uma pausa de dez minutos apenas, mas com essa rotina o Zhang já estava tranquilo. Saindo do prédio recebeu a mensagem que Junmyeon iria demorar para chegar, pois iria na biblioteca. Não entendia como o colega conseguia chegar quase sempre primeiro que si quando suas aulas eram mais longe que as do chinês, talvez ele saísse mais cedo, tinha muitas possibilidades.

Ficou conversando com seus amigos, até mesmo passou numa daquelas máquinas de bebidas onde não consumia sempre por ser "caro demais", e era, porém aquele dia se permitiu gastar um pouco mais e tomou um suco de laranja bem gelado, mesmo que fosse em grande parte sabor industrializado ele ainda assim apreciou.

Quando chegou em casa estranhou que o Kim ainda não estivesse ali, tinha demorado cerca de uma hora na conversa animada com seus amigos e Junmyeon ainda não tinha chego. Deixou sua bolsa ao lá da cama e suspirou, olhou para a geladeira e para o banheiro, foi o exato momento que sentiu suas costas pesarem. Decidiu tomar banho antes de qualquer coisa, retirou a camisa jogando-a sobre a cama logo em seguida, alongou seus braços enquanto se espreguiçava.

Foi quando um estrondo soou pelo quarto.

Junmyeon estava parado no batente com os óculos bem na ponta do nariz, dois livros haviam caído de seus braços onde mais livros estavam pensos, escorregando prontos para irem ao chão. Seu rosto ostentava a clara surpresa com o olhar brilhoso misto de choque e algo que Yixing não soube entender, foi aí que ele lembrou, estava usando lingerie, a cinta liga e o sutiã.

Se virou murmurando desculpas para o coreano e pegou sua toalha apressado, correndo para o banheiro.

**Author's Note:**

> São três capítulos que serão postados aos domingos ><


End file.
